Geoshea World: The Movie
Geoshea World: The Movie is a 2011 American animated comedy film based on the animated television series Geoshea World, which is a complement of the Geoshea series created by Gabriel Garcia. The film was directed by Garcia, and co-directed by Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust. It was produced by Glass Ball Productions, in association with Geoshea Films. Distributed by 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures, and stars the series' regular voice cast reprising their roles alongside new cast members including Glenn Close, Jim Cummings, and Tim Gregory. The film follows Red Puckett goes away to a strange land called Mad City and gets caught by the hilos, green creatures who hates humans. It's up to Gru, Dave, Stuart, Bloo and Toon Link to rescue Red. The film was released in theaters on June 10, 2011, and was a box office success, surpassing competition and grossing $489 million against a $21 million budget. It received positive reviews from film critics, who commended the storyline and animation, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and won two Annie Awards. A sequel, Geoshea World: The Space Movie, is scheduled for release on June 7, 2019. Plot The film begins as we see Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red Puckett, Bloo and Toon Link heading to the AMC Geoshea World to see the new film Square Sesame Land (parody of Sesame Street) which stars Giant Bird (which is a parody of Big Bird) and Pelo (which is a parody of Elmo). When the film finishes, they stated their opinions of the film. Once there, Red promises to go back to the movie theater the next day to meet up with Homer Simpson. After Gru has gone home to play poker with the others, he notices Red is late, but does not take note of it. The next day, Red and Homer tries to see Square Sesame Land, but it was sold out for this time. Then Red went home and told Gru and the gang that the film is sold out. Then she asked Gru for some cereal. Gru then later go back to play poker with the others. Meanwhile, Red goes to her bowl to eat, but finds it eaten by Agnes. She confronts Gru for her cereal, but Gru is too preoccupied with playing poker and tosses Red aside. Feeling disowned, Red abandons Gru, who does not even notice as she leaves. Later, Bloo wins at playing poker. When the game ends, Gru gives the gang some popcorn, then he went to his living room and saw a bowl. He remembers that Red asked him for some cereal, and retrieves the cereal box, remarking that it has gathered a lot of dust for "a couple hours". When he calls Red for dinner, and when she does not come, Gru asks Bloo how long he was playing poker. Meanwhile, Red has wandered into a land called Mad City. She is then tranquilized and captured by King Jaleo and the Hilos due to a "No Humans Allowed" rule. Red gets taken to King Jaleo's lair where humans are held. The next day, Gru asked Toon Link that Red is still missing, and Toon Link tells him that "when was the last time you saw her?" Gru then says, "She ate the cereal, and she just disappeared. Where'd she go to?" Then he decided to call Red on his phone. However, there is no answer. Then later, Gru went to Granny Puckett's house. Gru told her that Red had gone missing. Granny interprets this as meaning that she must work harder to find Red, and with newfound confidence. Then Gru leaves Granny's house. Later at Gru's house, Gru asked Lucy Wilde that Red is missing. Lucy only see the problem. Gru said that it was his fault. Lucy asked Gru that he would put up some posters later. Gru then said "That is a great idea!" Then Lucy kissed Gru in the cheek. Meanwhile, at King Jaleo's lair, Red awakens to find that she is in a cage with a human boy named Sammy. Red talks about her introduction to Sammy. He asked her that he wants to marry her when he grows up. However, Red said no because she never liked him. Then a hilo shouting "QUIET DOWN" to Red and Sammy. Red tells Sammy that she is not going to be in her cage long enough to get know him. She also thinks she might escape from King Jaleo's lair. At Gru's house, Gru plays poker with Dave, Stuart, Toon Link and Bloo. Toon Link tells Bloo that "don't we usually have a fourth for poker?" Bloo then said that something's missing. The problem is Red is gone missing. Gru said that if Red was here, she would have been played poker with them. Meanwhile back at King Jaleo's lair, Red tries to escape from King Jaleo's lair, but when she goes to the elevator door, which has King Jaleo, he puts her back in her cage. Red tells him "you can't do this to me!" but King Jaleo said to her that he and all of the hilos hated humans. Red started to cry because it's all her fault. Sammy asked her "there, there" and tries to cheer her up. Later back at Geoshea World, Gru puts up some posters. Then Dave, Stuart and Bloo came here and Bloo tells him what's he's doing. Gru said that Red seems to have disappeared, and he is pretty upset about it. It's become Gru's entire focus right now. Later back at King Jaleo's lair, Red plays a harmonica mournfully. However, a hilo pounds on Red's cage and told her to be quiet. Then Red stops playing, sighs. She said that she miss her friends, and she said that they might rescue her. Sammy doesn't care because it doesn't look like Red's friends are coming to rescue her. Sammy tells her that "you're going to be stuck in King Jaleo's lair for the duration". Meanwhile back at Geoshea World, Gru, holding a poster of Red missing, tells people that they seen Red, but to no avail. After Gru search people that they didn't seen Red, he sat on a sidewalk, and gives up. Then Pily came here and told Gru what's wrong. Gru holds up the poster of Red missing and told him that he have seen her. Pily saw her at Mad City where she's captured by King Jaleo and his henchmen and taken to his lair when he's going on a hike. Gru said "thank you!" to Pily, and rushes to his house. Back at Gru's house, Dave, Stuart, Bloo, Toon Link, Homer, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Ico were watching TV at the living room. Then Gru came to the living room and said "Guys! We've got to rescue Red! I just talked to Pily who says he saw her! Red is in King Jaleo's lair, Mad City." Toon Link told him that if they want to attempt a rescue, they'll need a plan. So Gru, along with Dave, Stuart, Bloo, and Toon Link, went to his motorcycle to rescue Red. However, Homer, Crash, SpongeBob and Ico said that Gru forgot them. Back at King Jaleo's lair, a hilo gave some lunch to Red and Sammy. He gave a steak to Sammy, and he gave purple squid food to Red, which made her grossed out. Anyways, she tried it and made her choked. Sammy ate the steak and said to Red and it was good. Red said "My friends will be there! I'm sure it's some important detail of the rescue plan that they're working out." Then King Jaleo came here and tell Red, saying "You'll get eaten by sharks right now!" and he grabbed Red out of her cage, lefting her red hood in her cage. Later, Gru, Dave and Stuart were dressed up as hilos, pretending as three hilos. Two hilos looked at them and said that they're weird. Then Gru (pretending as a hilo) said "Can I use the key please? I need to be a soilder to watch one of the humans." The hilo gave him the key and open the elevator door. Gru the "hilo" then takes out his hilo costume and pulls out his freeze ray and freeze the two hilos. Then Bloo and Toon Link came here and said "It is finished for now?" Gru, Dave Stuart, Bloo and Toon Link went to the elevator. This is witnessed by King Jaleo from a security camera and he tells the hilos to kill them with Submachine Guns (aka Uzis). King Jaleo and his henchmen waited for the gang to kill them. However, they're not there. One of the hilos said that they're gone. Gru, holding his freeze ray, and the gang were behind the hilos and Gru says, "Look behind you!" Then the hilos look at them and about to shoot them. Gru fires his freeze ray to freeze one of the hilos while Bloo and Toon Link fight them. Then Gru walked to King Jaleo and said "It's over. So tell me, King Jaleo. Where is Red?" King Jaleo pulls out a remote and says, "Just wait. You'll see!" and he pressed the open button. Then a huge door opens showing Red is, however, already suspended above a pool of sharks. Gru is horrified. He gasps. Red then said something, but her mouth is tied up. King Jaleo is about push the red button, which is going to lower Red into the pool of sharks to kill her, but Dave swoops in on a rope and grabs the remote, and says "Tally ho!" But unfortunately he smacks a roof support and lands on the ground. King Jaleo tells his henchmen to kill them with the uzis. Suddenly, a ding sound on the elevator is heard. One of the hilos walked over to the elevator and the door bashes them, showing Homer, Crash, SpongeBob, Ico, Coraline, Norman, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr. Nefario and the Minions holding Jelly Guns to shoot jelly to the hilos. Dr. Nefario, holding a Jelly Gun, says "Time to shoot the hilos with Jelly Guns!" King Jaleo says "Jelly? Did he just say jelly? We hate jelly!" They begin shooting the hilos while Gru, Dave, Stuart, Bloo and Toon Link fighting the hilos. Then Gru says "You guys fight the hilos. I’m going to save Red." Gru runs to the ladder and starts to untie Red. He untied her mouth and she says "Gru! I knew you and your gang would come! Get me out of this place! Let's go home!" Gru then gave Red her red hood back. When Gru and Red runs of the ladder, he tells Red to go fight the hilos. Red finds a uzi next to a dead hilo, she kills the hilos with the uzi. Then the battle is over. Red opens Sammy's cage door and lets him free. When Gru and his gang, including Sammy, get to the elevator, King Jaleo choked Red with his grabber and then he aims Gru and his gang with a uzi, but Dave fires the Fart Gun directly into King Jaleo's face, causing him to pass out. Then Gru says "Hey! Thanks for the Fart Gun, Dave." Then they went to the elevator and they went home. Gru and Red went to Granny's house, and Gru tells Granny that he found Red. Granny says "Where did you find her?" Gru then says "It's a long story. Hey, Red. Did you want to play poker with us?" and Red says yes. A scene before the credits shows Gru playing poker with Red, Dave, Stuart, Bloo and Toon Link at Gru's house. Gru says "Let's see... I got a three, a seven, a ten, a four, and an eight." Bloo is guessing Gru did bet big. Red said that she fold. Bloo says "That's two pair for me and I win." Bloo takes all Gru's chips, and Gru said "You win again, Bloo! I better win next time." Red then says "Hey! Did you hear about the movie? It's now on DVD!", she then holds the Square Sesame Land DVD, and then she said "Hey, wanna watch the movie with us?" Gru and his gang begin to smile and Gru says "Yes. We're gonna watch it again!" The film ends with Dave and Stuart holding the freeze ray at the camera, and they freeze the screen. Cast * Steve Carell as Gru * Pierre Coffin as Dave / Stuart / Additional Minions * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Keith Ferguson as Bloo * Gabriel Garcia as Toon Link / Pelo / Additional Voices * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Pily / Giant Bird / Narrator / Additional Voices * C. Elbourn as Ico / Additional Voices * Chris Renaud as Additional Minions * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Glenn Close as Granny Puckett * Jim Cummings as King Jaleo * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Grey DeLisle as Margo * Cathy Cavanidi as Edith * Tara Strong as Agnes * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Kodi Smit McPhee as Norman Babcock * Tim Gregory as Sammy * Michael Pena as Grubber * John DiMaggio as Hilos Production Development During the second season of Geoshea World in early 2007, Gabriel Garcia, the creator of the show, hoped to make a feature film based on the film. Later on October 20, 2007, Garcia announced that the film was in early development by his company Glass Ball Productions to be released in 2011. The distribution rights in US and Canada would be handled by 20th Century Fox. Universal Pictures would later acquire international rights in 2008. On April 3, 2010, Garcia stated that the film was in production. Casting The initial 20th Century Fox announcement listed the principal voice cast of Geoshea World – Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Geo G., Dan Castellaneta, Tom Kenny, C. Elbourn, Chris Renaud, Russell Brand, Kristen Wiig, Grey DeLisle, Cathy Cavanidi, Tara Strong, Dakota Fanning, and Kodi Smit McPhee – reprising their roles alongside Tim Gregory as a new character. On October 12, 2009, it was announced that voice actor Jim Cummings joined the voice cast. By December 27, 2009, actor Michael Peña was in a negotiation to join the cast. Glenn Close confirmed via Twitter on January 23, 2010 that she would also be a part of the film's cast, reprising her role as Granny Puckett. Animation In early February 2010, it was reported that the film was being animated using the usual animation software that is used in the television series. The production of the film ended by July 29, 2010. Soundtrack The film's official soundtrack was released on May 27, 2011 by RCA Records. Track listing There is a list of music that was composed by John Debney. Release On April 7, 2009, 20th Century Fox and Universal announced that they would distribute and market the film worldwide except in China. The film was showcased at the 2010 Cannes Film Festival on May 10 along with eight other 20th Century Fox and Universal features to help sell the film to international distributors. Geoshea World: The Movie was originally scheduled for release in the United States on July 8, 2011, but on September 30, 2009, it was subsequently moved up to June 10, 2011, with Gabriel Garza taking its date. A private premiere screening was held in New York City on May 29, 2011, twelve days prior to the nationwide release date. The film was released on June 10, 2011 in the United States, and on July 16, 2011 in the United Kingdom. Marketing Various companies made promotional tie-ins with the film. Burger King released toys for the film in May 2011. A 50-second teaser for the film debuted with Megamind on November 5, 2010. On November 4, the teaser was posted to the Geoshea World Facebook page and the @GWMovie Twitter. A 2-minute and 30-second trailer for the film debuted on Geoshea and Fox's official YouTube channels and the @GWMovie Twitter on March 2, 2011, two days before its theatrical release alongside Rango on March 4, 2011. The teaser looks similar to the South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut teaser. A second trailer was released by USA Today on April 28, 2011, attached to Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil the following day. A 2-minute and 25-second behind-the-scenes featurette was published on the official Geoshea World: The Movie Facebook page on May 24, 2011. The film's official logo was revealed by Hollywood Reporter on June 20, 2010 and on the Geoshea ''Facebook page on June 22. A sizzle reel containing a few screenshots from the film was shown at a private screening at the CinemaCon presentation on March 30. On January 22, 2011, the official website for the film was launched. On the same day, ''People Magazine posted a 360º panoramic image of Mad City with the gang saving Red from King Jaleo. On May 31, 2011, an exclusive sneak peek of the film was aired during the season six premiere of America's Got Talent on NBC. On June 4, 2011, a special titled The Making of Geoshea World: The Movie aired on Fox, The Greeny Channel, and Geoshea Television Network. Taglines * They're here in theaters. * Those guys are heading to the big screen. (Used on billboards advertising the film) Home media Geoshea World: The Movie was released on November 8, 2011 for DVD, Blu-ray, and On Demand. The release was produced as a combo pack with a Digital Copy, including nine bonus features and a deleted scene. Both releases include an all-new animated short film titled Geoshea World: The Minion of Doom' '''(a parody of Dreamworks Animation's short film ''Megamind: The Button of Doom). A home media bundling both this film and the first three films in the Geoshea Theft Auto franchise, was released on October 17, 2017, commemorating the 20th anniversary of the Geoshea series. The releases contain the same bonus features as its DVD/Blu-ray counterparts. As of April 2018, Geoshea World: The Movie had sold over 10,000,000 DVD copies and 2,000,000 Blu-Ray copies. Video game A video game based on the film was developed by THQ and Published by Geoshea Games for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, PlayStation Portable, Greeny Arcade 256, and Nintendo DS on May 24, 2011. A Nintendo 3DS version was released on November 11, 2011. Television broadcasting Geoshea World: The Movie had its network television premiere on FX on Saturday, April 27, 2013 at 7:30pm. It then aired on The Greeny Movies on August 23, 2013. Fox, The Greeny Channel, and Geoshea Television Network aired this movie on Thanksgiving Day 2013. Cartoon Network also aired this movie on December 24 of that year. Disney XD and The Greeny Channel XD aired this on March 7, 2014. TBS also aired it on Saturday, July 26, 2014. TNT aired this movie on October 11, 2014. Reception Box office The film grossed $73.8 million on its opening weekend, being released in 2,462 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Super 8. The film grossed $235.1 million in North America and $454.1 million in other countries. The film closed on October 14, 2011, with a total gross of $489.2 million worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Geoshea World: The Movie has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 178 reviews, the film holds a 94% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Geoshea World: The Movie has way better humor than the television show and it is really fun." It holds a score of 74 out of 100 on Metacritic, indicating "Generally favorable reviews." Accolades Sequel Main article: Geoshea World: The Space Movie